Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a vertical-channel semiconductor device including a buried bit line.
As the degree of integration of a semiconductor device increases, the size of a memory cell is gradually reduced and thus a channel length of a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) included in the semiconductor device is also gradually reduced. As a distance between conductive structures is gradually reduced, parasitic capacitance is gradually increased. As a result, characteristics of the semiconductor device are deteriorated.